Locked in
by Lessien-Dorthonion
Summary: All human. Bella and Edward go to the same school and hates each other since the first day Bella started at Forks high school. Alice is Bellas best friend and she wants Bella and Edward together so she locked them in a room togheter. What will happen next
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I hope you will like it :) It's the longest chapter I ever have wrote :)**

--

Bellas POV:

"Come on, Bella" Alice whined.

"No, I am not going to try to be friend with your brother. He annoys me" I said.

"You have like only talked to him once, and when you did that, you got him in detention and Carlisle and Esme took away his car for one month because he got in detention"

"I know" I answered before drifting away in my thoughts.

_FLASHBACK: BELLAS FIRST DAY AT FORKS HIGH SCHOOL_

_I could see my new school now. Charlie had driven me to school today because it had been my first day. I had tried to get him not to but he insisted. Why I don't know. "Bye dad" I said before getting out of the car and I started walking to the front door of the Forks high school. I turned around and Charlie had driven away. I almost thought he would stay here whole day and check on me or something. Before I knew it I had walked right into someone. _

"_Sorry" I said without looking up at the person I had walked into._

"_Yeah, try to look where you go next time" I heard the most beautiful voice say. I looked up directly. I was standing in front of a guy who had bronze hair and green eyes._

"_Yeah, I'll try to do that next time" I said quietly._

_Before I had the time to say anything more I heard another voice._

"_Mr. Cullen, detention"_

"_What?! But I haven't done anything!" The guy almost screamed._

"_Yes, I can see that you are bordering the new student" I heard the voice say again. It was probably the principle._

"_He wasn't bordering me" I said. Finally._

"_Quit" the man said that I had figured out was the principle. Then he looked at the guy with bronze hair and green eyes. "Don't you have classes or something?" _

"_Thank you" he said and glared at me before he left._

_I looked at the principle._

"_Hi, I am the principle at this school, My name is Larry Odears __**(AN: I don't really remember what the name of the principle or any other teacher was so I just come up with something)**__ Just call me Mr. Odears" Mr. Odears finished._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Bella? Bella? Are you in their?" I suddenly heard Alice voice.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked Alice confused.

"Yes, I said something, While you where dreaming" Alice said, then I saw a little thing on her face. I knew what she was going to say.

"Where you daydreaming about my brother?" she said at the same time that she was trying not to laugh.

Of course Alice was going to ask me that, she was Alice after all. I tried to figure out what I was going to answer. I needed a good answer.

"Why would I daydream about your brother?" I asked Alice in the most normal voice I could.

"Don't ask me, It was you that daydreamed about him" she said and laugh.

"I did not!"

"Sure you did, You know what we are going to do now?" Alice asked still really happy.

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping" I said direcly 'cause I knew she would say that we would shop.

"Yes , you do want to go shopping. I am going to call Rosalie and she is going to meet us at the mall" Alice said before she left to call Rosalie.

I stood there and thought mostly about what Alice had said. I had daydreamed about Edward, but of course it wasn't exactly daydreaming. I had just remembered my first day and the first person I had met. After that I had met Edward the principle had given me my schedule. Then I had left his office and went to the cafeteria because I didn't have any classes yet. There I had met Alice.

_FLASHBACK. BELLA METS ALICE._

_I had finally gotten out of the principal's office. I didn't like him. He scared me. I was walking to the cafeteria. There was a lot of tables. I walked to one that no one was sitting at and say down. I stated looking at _

_all the people in the cafeteria. There was one guy that was trowing an apple up in the air and catch it, then he trown it up again but intead of catching it he got it in the head. All around him started laughing. I didn't. Intead I just thought that it would hurt to get an apple in the head._

"_Hi, You are new right?" I heard an voice behind me._

_I turned around._

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm Alice Cullen" She said and smiled._

"_Bella Swan"_

"_You like the school?" she asked me._

"_Haven't decided yet" I answered._

_Alice sat down next to me._

"_It takes some time to decide" Alice said and smiled._

"_Heh, I gees so" I laugh._

"_So, Have you met some people yet, expect me?" _

"_I met a guy this morning"_

_Then I remember that Alice said that her named was Alice Cullen. The principle called the other guy Mr. Cullen._

"_Do you have a brother here that had bronze hair and green eyes?" I asked quietly._

"_Yeah, You met him?"_

"_Not exactly, I walked in to him this morning and got him in detention" I said with not so happy face._

"_Hah, He deserves detention, His name is Edward" Alice said right before she started laughing._

"_Then I now I did someone a favor"_

"_Yes you did, What class do you have next?"_

"_English" I answered._

"_I got english to" Alice almost jumped with joy._

"_Then it's best we get going, English starts in 10 minutes"_

"_Yes" Alice said and dragged me up from my seat, then we walked to English class._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Just before Alice got back I was back in reality.

"Ready to leave?" she asked happily.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked even that I knew that I wouldn't.

"You know you don't" Alice said and laugh.

"Yeah, I do"

20 minutes later we were at the mall. Alice was happy as always. She loved to go shopping, I don't. I never have.

"Come on, we need to find Rosalie" Alice said and dragged me to the first store.

I directly saw Rosalie, she wasn't that hard to miss with her beautiful hair and that all guys you could see stared at her, or not exactly at her, more like at her as.

"How long do it take for you two to get here? Alice, I thought you would be here in 30 seconds" Rosalie said and laugh.

"Yeah, but I though you could wait a little, you do have all guys in here and everywhere that stare at you" Alice answered.

"Maybe I do, But I got Emmett" Rosalie said happily. You could really see that Rosalie loved Emmett. Emmett was really funny. He was like a brother to me.

_FLASHBACK. BELLA METS EMMETT._

"_Who is your new friend, Alice?" a voice said. I could hear it was a guy. Obviously._

"_My new friend is Bella Swan, she is new here" Alice said and smiled. A big smile._

"_Hey, Bella Swan, Have you met Alice little shopping monster or you can just call her the shopping monster" _

"_Hi, Ehm, No and I hope I don't in a while. I hate to go shopping" I said kinda scared of the thought to go shopping._

_The guy just laught._

"_I'm Emmett by the way and you won't get out of shopping with Alice, I can promise you that" Emmett said with a big grin on his face._

"_You won't" I heard Alice voice._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"So, Bella you can buy this" Rosalie said and shoved me a really little black skirt.

"No way I am going to where that" I yelled. All of the people in the store looked at me funny. I blushed a really red color. A REALLY red color. Alice of course started laughing. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe this; this was why I didn't want to go shopping. I always did something that wasn't funny or not to me anyway.

"Can we leave?" I asked so quite I could. I didn't want anybody to look at me more.

"No, we can't. We haven't find any clothes you can wear yet" Alice said harsh.

"I don't have any money with me anyway"

"I can give you some, come on now"

"Fine, We can buy that skirt Rosalie had before.

"Good, I liked that skirt" Rosalie said with a big smile.

_FLASHBACK: BELLA METS ROSALIE._

"_I want you to met Rosalie" _

"_Okay, I gees I can manage that" I said._

"_Yes" Alice said and smiled. "There she is!" Alice yelled._

_I looked, a beautiful person can walking towards us. She had blonde hair. _

"_Rosalie, this is Bella, She is new" Alice introduced me._

"_Hi, Have Alice taken you shopping yet?" she asked me not trying to laugh._

"_Why do everyone ask me that?" _

"_Who else have asked that?" Rosalie asked._

"_I have" I heard Emmetts voice behind me._

"_Of course you would have to ask before I would" Rosalie said and laugh._

"_Yes of course, babe" he said and kissed Rosalie._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

After we had shopped, we went home to Alice. She of course made me. I didn't want to go 'cause I knew it was a chance that I could see Edward there but Alice as I said made me. Rosalie of course came with us. Alice and Rosalie where sitting and talking about all the clothes they buyed. That was _really _interesting to listen to. Alice bought the really little skirt to me and 2 t-shirts.

"Why are you so quite?" Rosalie asked.

"I was just thinking"

"About Edward?!" Alice yelled out.

I blushed.

"Do you like Edward?" Rosalie asked currishly.

"Yes she does" Alice answered fast.

"Let Bella speak"

"Yes , let me speak, I don't like Edward. As I told Alice before, he annoys me"

"He so does not" Alice said.

"Yes he does"

"Alice, Edward can be kind of annoying sometimes" Rosalie said and tried not to sound mean.

"Emmett can be that to" Alice said to defend Edward.

"Then we should talk about Jasper" Rosalie said.

"What has he done that annoys you?!" Alice asked surprising.

"Eh, He? Eh, I don't know"

_FLASHBACK. BELLA METS JASPER._

"_Is their someone I haven't met yet of all of your friends?" I asked Alice._

"_Yes, My very perfect and cute and best boyfriend Jasper" Alice said proudly._

"_Okay, When am I going to met him then?"_

"_I'll call him" Alice said before she picked up her phone. She dialed some number and took the phone to her ear._

"_Hi Jasper, I want you to met my new friend, Yeah, You can be here in 10 minutes? Good, Se you soon, Bye" Then she hung up._

"_He will be here in 10 minutes" Alice said with a huge smile on her face._

"_Okay, why don't we buy an ice-cream while we wait?"_

"_That's a perfect idée, Bella, How could I meet a so smart person like you?"_

"_I don't know" I answered and laugh._

_Alice and I went over to the ice-cream thingy and buyed an ice-cream each. Alice had a hard time picking but in the end she chosed vanilla. I just took the one I loved. Choklet. Alice and I sat down and stared eating._

"_Alice!" someone yelled. I guessed it was Jasper and I was probably right when I saw that big smile on Alice's face again._

"_This is Bella" Alice introduced me._

"_Hi, I'm Jasper" he said._

"_Hi" I answered and smiled._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_--_

**A/N: I wanted to show how Bella met all the Cullens and Hales. Yes and she did. I hope you liked it and will rewriew. Sorry if their is any spellings wrong.**


	2. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't that long, but I hope you will forgive me for that.**

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?**

**BPOV:**

Alice, I and Rosalie where sitting on the floor in Alice room and did, nothing. Really nothing.

"I have boring, I need something to do" Rosalie complained.

"I agree with you, It is boring sitting on the floor and just stare at each other" I said.

"What can we do then?" Rosalie asked. Alice was sitting quit and thought. About what I don't know, she seemed really concentrated.

"Alice, Do you know what we can do?" I asked.

"Yes I do know what we can do; go down stairs to the living room. I will be there soon" Alice said and walked away out in the hallway.

"I gees its best we go downstairs then" I said and walked out the door. I didn't see Alice in the hallway but I didn't think of it so much. Rosalie was right behind me. I walked down the stairs and in to the living room. I didn't want to sit on the floor again so I fast sat down on the coach.

"What do you think Alice is up to?" I asked Rosalie.

"Don't know, there is so many things Alice can come up with"

"Heh, Yeah there is. I hope it's not too bad"

"You can never know with Alice"

I didn't get to say anything before Alice came and she had Emmett, Jasper and Edward after her. What was she planning now? Alice had a big smile on her face.

"Sit on the floor" Alice said.

"I don't want to sit on the floor more today" I complained.

"Sit on the floor" Alice said again.

"Fine" I mumbled.

I sat on the floor next to Rosalie. On my right side Edward was sitting.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" Alice asked.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?"

"We are going to play Truth or Dare" Alice said and smiled

"I don't want to play Truth or Dare!"

"Do you rather want to sit on the floor in my room and do nothing" Alice said and raised an eyebrow.

"No, But I still don't want to play truth or dare" I said.

"Stop complaining, this is going to be fun" Alice told me.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun" Emmett said.

I looked at Emmett and grinned. I so was going to do something mean to him.

"Fine" I said and smiled.

"You change your mind fast" I heard Edwards voice.

"I gees I did"

"So, Who is going to start?" Jasper asked.

"Why don't I start" I said and smiled.

"Yes, Bella can start" Alice said happily that I finally agreed to play this stupid game.

"Emmett" I started. "Truth or Dare?"

"Did you even need to ask me that?"

"So dare?"

"Of course!" Emmett yelled.

I already knew what I was going to make him do.

"You are going to wear **pink** clothes in 1 week, Day and night, Rosalie can help you find some clothes now" I said and laugh. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper laugh to.

"That was a good on" Jasper said and keept laughing.

"I can't wear pink clothes in 1 weak" Emmett complained.

"Of course you can, come with me now" Rosalie said and dragged Emmett with her.

_**10 minutes later.**_

Rosalie walked in.

"You want to see the new and improved Emmett?" she asked.

"Yes" everyone said at the same time.

And then a Emmett walked out. Everyone was really stoned. I don't think anyone really thought that Emmett was going to where pink clothes. But I gees Rosalie had manage to convince him. I was the first one to start laughing. Then everyone else came after. Emmett just looked really funny in a pink mini skirt and a really shining pink t-shirt. He even had pink socks.

"Wait a minute, that isn't my skirt is it?!" Alice whined.

Rosalie just made a crooked smiled and said "opps"

"Are we going to continue this stupid game?" Emmett asked and sat down on the floor.

"Sure" I answered. "It's your turn" I continued.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rosalie answered quickly.

"Why do you always take truth?" Emmett asked.

"I just do"

"Fine, What's the best thing with me?" Emmett asked.

"Couldn't you come up with anything better?" Edward said. Emmett didn't answer.

"That I always get what I want" Rosalie said and smiled.

"You don't!" Emmett said directly.

"Yes, she does" Edward said.

"No, she doesn't" Emmett said, almost yelling.

"Be quit, or you won't get what you want ever" Rosalie told Emmett.

Emmett became quit directly.

"Hah, See, You did what Rosalie wanted to" Edward smirked.

"We have heard it sometimes now, Rosalies turn" Alice said.

"Okay, Alice, Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare" Alice said fast, but the look on Rosalie's face, Alice was going to regret that. Big time!

"This is going to be fun, Alice you can only go shopping when Bella wants to go shopping in a month" Rosalie said and smiled evily.

"No, please don't make me do that" Alices pleded.

"I'm not finished yet, and you are not going to try to get Bella in to shopping by making her fell gilty"

"You're mean" Alice just said

"It's good that you don't go shopping for a while, you are to addicted to it. I can't understand why it so fun" Edward said.

"You don't understand, 'cause you are a guy" Alice whined.

"Yeah,Yeah, we heard it now, Alice it is your turn" Emmett said and wanted to continue playing.

"Fine, Bella truth or dare?"

This was going to be so hard, I knew Alice was going to find something I either didn't want answer or do. I sat there a long time and just thought.

"Come on, Bella" Emmett said.

"Yeah come on" Jasper joined in.

"Okay, I'll take dare, no truth"

"You can't change your mind, you have to go with dare now" Jasper said.

"Bella you are going to kiss Edward"

**A/N: **

**You want to read more? You just have to wait.**

**I know that many people when they write a truth or dare chapter so when Alice takes Dare, she often don't get to go shopping for I while. I tried to come up with something else but couldn't. It's more fun when she don't gets to go shopping. **


	3. Start of Planning

**A/N: I know I said this chapter would be longer but It isn't. I thought you maybe wanted to have an update so this had to be the chapter. I hope you will like it :)**

**Thanx to all that revriewed.**

**Chapter 3: Start of Planning**

**BPOV:**

I just sat there. Please don't tell me I heard right. I so don't wanted to hear right. But of course I had heard right. Of course I was so stupid that I had choice dare. And because of that I had to kiss Edward.

"Alice" I whined.

"No, No, No, I am not going to let you back out on this"

Then it hit me. Edward was sitting right next to me. What was he thinking right now? I turned and looked at him. He just sat there and looked chocked, like he didn't know what to do. Like me.

**EPOV:**

I didn't get this. Why would Alice want me to kiss Bella. That was absurd. What was the reason.

"Alice" I heard Bella whine.

"No,No, No, I am not going to let you back out on this" I then heard Alice say.

Just one minute later I could feel that Bella was looking at me just to se my reaction. A reaction I didn't had. Cause I didn't know what or how to react.

"Alice, Why are you doing this?" I asked Alice after a while.

"Because It's fun" Alice said and smiled.

"Yeah, of course you think so" Bella spat out.

"We better just get it over with" I said and turned to look at Bella.

"You can't be serious" Bella said choked.

"Do you think where getting out of this?" I asked Bella and then looked at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Both Jasper and Emmett really tried not to laugh, I could see it in there faces.

Rosalie was just speechless. Witch was something she only could be when Alice came up with something.

"You're not getting out of this" Emmett then said.

Bella just glared at him.

"Fine" she said angrily.

"Fine what?" I asked.

"Fine I am going to kiss you, stupid"

**BPOV:**

I leaned in and put my lips to Edwards. First I didn't do anything, then I could fell Edwards hand on my back and I started moving my lips and he did to. Our lips went perfectly togheter. Then it was over. The kiss was over. Fast. I wasn't happy as I tought I would be. I wasn't said either.

"Did you see that?!" Emmett yelled out.

"Yes" both Alice, Rosalie and Jasper said.

I looked at them confused, then I looked at Edward, who looked as confused as I was.

"See what?" I asked.

"You totally liked it" Alice said and jumped up and down.

"I did not!" I yelled out. To fast.

"You did" Rosalie said.

"No" I said.

"Don't be sad, Edward did to" Jasper said and laught.

"I did not" Edward yelled. He yelled it to fast to.

"Then why did you put your hand on her back?" Alice asked and smiled.

"I always does that" Edward said.

Did he always do that I thought to myself.

"No, you don't, I've seen you kiss girls and you never do that" Jasper said.

Edward didn't say anything now, neither did I. What was it we could say now? Probely nothing.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

**APOV:**

"Rosalie, come" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Belle up. She fell asleep a while ago.

"What is it?" Rosalie said.

I hushed at her and then pulled her with me out in the hall.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Are you with me with setting Bella and Edward up?" I asked even that I knew the answer.

"Are you going to sett them up?" she asked me.

"Would I ask you if I wasn't?"

"No, but of course I'll help you, It would be really fun" Rosalie said and gave a little laugh out.

Then the door from Edwards's room busted open. Jasper and Emmett now stood right next to us in the hall.

"We are going to help you" Jasper said.

"Good, then you to can work on Edward while Rosalie and I work on Bella" I said happily.

"Great, this is going to be so much fun, I am going to torment Edward so much" Emmett said.

"Just you?" Jasper said.

"Yeah , you to then" Emmett said a little disappointed even that he knew he wouldn't be doing it himself anyways.

"Good, planning starts tomorrow" I said and then went in to my room.

**A/N: Finally Edwards POV :D I liked this chapter, but I don't know if you did so tell me if you did, and if it is something that you don't like, tell me. Exept for spelling mistakes 'cause those I already know I make.**


	4. Planning

**A/N:Yesterday when I checked my email I had gotten 47 email, and I was "What the hell?!" then I opened it and all of it was Story favorites, Story alerts, revriews and even Favorite Autor. I was so happy so I wanted to start write direcly but I had already promised my brother that he could take the computer, so I sat down at my desk and started writing, by hand. That maybe was kinda stupid 'cause then I needed to write it all again but this time at the computer, but I did it, and here is the chapter. It isn't as long as the first chapter but It is okay in my opinion.**

**And I know I do alot of spelling errors but I do my best and I hope you can read it still.**

**Chapter 4: Planning.**

**APOV:**

I jumped out of bed without locking at the clock. I understood that it probably was early 'cause if it wouldn't Bella would be awake. But she never woke up before twelve. I ran to Rosalie's bed or maybe I couldn't call it a bed, just like Rose said.

"Rose" I whispered and shacked her easily. Rose turned around so her back was facing me. I knew that she was awake 'cause she always did that in the morning when I woke her.

"I know that you're awake"

"No, you don't" Rose said grumpy.

"Yes I do, It's time to start planning"

"I gees it's like 6.00 AM 'cause if it wouldn't Bella would be awake and we can't plan when she's awake" Rose said.

"Something like that, Get up now" I said harsh.

"No, I don't want to" she said.

I started shacking Rose so I could get her up.

"Fine, I am coming" Rose said still grumpy.

Rose sat up on her madras.

"Are you going to wake Emmett and Jasper to?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"Of course, You did wake me" Rosa answered a little pissed that I didn't answered yes.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I was just going to ask you that" Rose said.

We both walk out and Rose was just going to knock at Edwards room door.

"NO! STOP!" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

"What is it?"

"Edward is sleeping in there to you know"

"Yeah, I knew that"

"You didn't seem to" I said and laugh quietly.

Rose then opened the door slowly and of course it made a little annoying sound.

"Why does it always do that when you try to be quit?" Rose asked.

"Don't know"

Jasper was sleeping normally but Emmett was laying on his gut and his arms and feet's where pointing in all directions. Both Rose and I had to hold our hand over our mouths so we wouldn't start laughing. I walked over to Jasper and woke him up. He didn't say anything, he just went up. Then Rose and I went over to Emmett while Jasper went to Edwards desk.

"Why do Edward have a feather?" he asked confused.

"I don't know" I just said.

"And I don't want to know" Rose said after me.

"Yeah, maybe, give me the feather" I said.

I took the feather and went over to one of Emmett's feet.

"No , let me" Rose said. I gave Rose the feather and she took it. Rose moved the feather from one side to another at Emmett's foot. He was moving a little but he still wasn't awake. Rose went to Emmett's face then and putted the feather near his nose and he direvly started to neas.

"Emmett, time to wake up" Rosalie said.

Emmett didn't answered.

"If you don't get up you won't…"

"I'm up" Emmett yelled and was standing on his madras 2 seconds later.

I hushed at Emmett and then looked over to Edward, he was still asleep.

"Good for you that my brother is a heavy sleeper"

"Time to start planning, I gees" Rose said.

"We can't plan in here, downstairs" I said and walked out.

"Can't we get something to eat?" Emmett asked.

"Nope" I answered.

"Please"

"Nope"

"Come on" Emmett said.

"Nope"

"Alice, I'm hungry" Emmett whined.

"You won't get any food, even if you try to kill me" Alice said and sat down at the table.

Emmett mumbled something that I didn't hear but I just didn't care that much either.

"Now, what do you have for ides?" I asked everyone.

"Emmett and me can push Edward and ask him a lot about Bella" Jasper said.

"That can work" I said.

"We can always go to the movie or something and then we _accidently _meet each other there" Emmett said.

"That just 'cause you want to see a movie, but still smart" I said.

"Maybe it is, but as you said, still smart" Emmett said and smiled.

"More?" I asked.

Rose was thinking a lot, I could se it in her eyes.

"We can always lock them in somewhere together and then only open the door like 1 day later" Rose said and smiled smart.

"Great, Rose, we do that, but first we do the Movie thing and you to take care of Edward" I said happily.

I then soon heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Bella. Of course she had to ruing our planning.

"What are all of you doing up?" Bella asked sleepy.

"Ohh?"

"Eating!" Emmett spat out. He knew that he was going to get something to eat just 'cause he said that.

"Okay" Bella's said without being suspicious. But why should she be? The only thing we where doing where planning to get her and Edward together.

**A/N: Okay, That was the chapter that I wrote. Hope you liked it :D**


	5. Jumper

**A/N; So here is the next chapter. I had really fun writing it. I took sometime. I looked trough in once and I hoped I fixed some spelling errors and grammar errors but I'm not sure. Enjoy :) and thanks again for all the revirews and the story favorites and story alert. It is really great that some seem to like my story :)**

**BPOV:**

**BEEP BEEP!**

_What the hell?! _I thought when I woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. It was Saturday so why the hell was the alarm clock on. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and it stopped beeping. Just before I was going to try to sleep again I looked fast at what the clock was. It was 7.30 AM. That likes really really early, I was never awake this early. Never! I laid my head on the pillow again and tried to sleep. I think I laid there for about 10 minutes but I was clearly awake. I slowly got up and went in to Alice's bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was all messed up and I didn't look like I was awake. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror anymore until I was awake and looked fresh. I walked out of the bathroom and in to the hall. I was just going to go downstairs to the kitchen when it hit me. Where were Alice and Rosalie? I know they weren't in their beds/madras's. Because that I would have seen. Or would I? I started to doubt myself so I went in to Alice's room to check. No, they weren't there. Just as I walked out again I hit something, but it wasn't a thing, it was someone. I slowly turned around hoping it was Rosalie or Alice, or even Jasper or Emmett, but of course it was the person I didn't want to see. The person I had kissed last night in a stupid game of Truth and dare. I looked up in Edwards face. He didn't have any emotions in his face. How couldn't he have any emotions in his face?

"You" he just blurted out.

"Yes me, stupid" I answered. I often called him stupid.

"Why do you always call me stupid?!" he asked annoyed.

"Why do you ask?"

"You can be stupid" he answered.

"Why would I?" I said frustrated.

"Because you are stupid" he answered and smiled. Stupidly in my opinion.

"Whatever"

I turned my back on him and walked down the stairs. I slowly walked in to the kitchen where I saw Alice, Rosa, Emmett and Jasper sitting around the table talking.

"What are you all doing up?" I asked, this time I really sounded tired and probably looked to. I wasn't tired some minutes ago so I just thought it was strange.

Alice just blurted out a "Ohh?"

"Eating!" Emmett then yelled. Of course he was eating, he liked eating, no he loved it. How much he even ate he never gained any weight.

"Okay" I just answered and walked over to the fridge.

"What are you doing up yourself?" Alice asked.

"You stupid alarm clock woke me up" I said grumpily.

"Ohh, I may have forgotten to turn it off" Alice said and tried to look innocent.

"It's okay, It's good that I go up early sometimes" I said.

"Yeah, It is. You always sleep until twelve normally" Jasper said and laughed.

"Yeah, I do. I like sleeping" I said and smiled.

Everyone started laughing, but I couldn't blame them. What I just said probably sounded fun.

Some seconds later Edward came walking down the stairs. He had clothes on him. Witch none of us other had, Jasper and Emmett was in their boxers and Alice and Rosalie had a big t-shirt and some soft pants on them. I had some boxers that I wore because they were comfortableand a t-shirt that was too small.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rosalie asked.

"We can go shopping or we can go see a movie" Alice said happily.

"See a movie" I said fast because I didn't want to go shopping. Not today. Alice smiled. Rosalie did to. What was it with them today?

"Are you going to close the fridge?" an annoying voice came behind me. It was Edwards voice.

"No, you can do it" I said and left the fridge open. I could hear as I walked up the stairs that Edward closed the fridge. Rosalie and Alice was right behind me.

"So, What movie do you want to see?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what movies that goes right now" I said **(A/N: I don't really know that either so I will take Jumper that they will see, it was the latest movie I have seen in the cinema, that was in February, but anyways)**

"We can see Jumper" Alice said and smiled.

"And what is that movie about?" I asked.

"Ehm, Don't really know, I think it's about people that van jump from one place to another. Hayden Christensen plays the lead role in the movie" Alice said and smiled.

I knew that Alice loved Hayden Christensen. In some way anyway. He is kind of hot. **(A/N: I am myself a Hayden fan )**

"Sure" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said and smiled at Alice.

**EPOV:**

I hadn't been paying attention to what Alice, Rosalie and Bellas was doing for the day so I didn't know. I had just been in my one thought.

"I know what we can do today!" Emmett yelled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"See a movie; I have been dying to see this movie "Jumper" that is about people that can jump from one place to another. That would be so cool to do" Emmett said.

"Sound fine" Jasper replied.

"Edward?" Emmett asked as nice that he could.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we see that movie?" Emmett asked still trying to sound as nice as he could.

"Sure" I just answered without thinking. But soon realized that I shouldn't. I wasn't in a mood to see a movie. Not one that Hayden Christensen was in. I had seen the trailer on TV and I really didn't like Hayden Christensen. He was just so… something. Jasper went upstairs and Emmett went to the TV and turned it on while I just stayed in the kitchen to get something to eat.

**JPOV:**

When I go upstairs I was dragged in to the closet by Alice.

"Hi you to" I said and tried to kiss her but she pushed me away.

"Not here to have a make out session" she said and I knew what she meant.

"Yes, he is coming with to the cinema to se "Jumper", and we are not going to let him back out" I said and then tried to kiss Alice again but she just pushed me away again.

"Good, Bella is coming to and she won't even try to get out of it because if she does she now she will be going shopping instead"

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked.

Alice didn't answer, instead she just kissed me.

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that long either and I am really sorry about that. The next chapter is going to be longer 'cause it is going to have the makeupthing before and then the cinema scene or what to say and maybe a little more after. Can't promise anything. I hope you liked the chapter and will revriew :D**


	6. He is a great actor

**A/N; I know it took a while before this chapter came but it's here now. I have just had alot to do and I tried to do like 5 things at the same time and I can promise you, Its NOT easy. Thanx to all that rewriwed at the last chapter. This chapter is a bit longer :)**

**Chapter 6: He is a great actor**

**BPOV:**

I knew exactly what was waiting for inside Alice room. A makeup session. But what was I expecting from 2 persons that loves clothes and makeup sessions. I walked slowly to Alice's room. I had been home and talked a little with dad. Just told him I was going to the cinema tonight. Alice said I just could borrow the phone but I just wanted to take a walk, so I could at the same time tell dad. I opened the door to Alice's room. Alice and Rosalie were already ready. They had already put their makeup on and now It was my turn, poor me.

"You were slow" Alice said and ran to me and dragged me to the chair that they had set up in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, How could it take that long?" Rosalie asked.

"I wanted to take a walk so instead of taking my car I walked"

"What?! Was that why it took so long, I've… We have been waiting here so we could fix you up!" Alice yelled.

"Why you even need to fix me up, we are just going to the cinema"

"It's fun" both Alice and Rosalie spat out at me.

"You think so" I said annoyed.

"Yes, and you will to someday" Alice said and smiled.

"Don't count at it"

They just ignored me, Alice went over to her desk and got the bug makeup box and Rosalie went to the closet and looked at a lot of clothes. I turned around and looked at Rosalie, she wore a blue dress that reached down to her knees. Then I turned to Alice, she had a light blue t-shirt on and black shorts.

"Alice, do you think Bella should have a blue or a black mini skirt?"

"A mini skirt?!" I yelled.

"Yes" both Alice and Rosalie said.

"I am not wearing a mini skirt!"

"Yes you are, take the black one" Alice said.

I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to fight a small thing like that so I just let it be.

"The black it is" Rosalie answered Alice.

Rosalie laid the skirt on the couch beside her and started to look after something else, I don't know what. Alice came and sat down beside me.

"So, Do you want blue or black mascara?" she asked.

"You letting me decide?" I asked surprised.

"Yes"

"The black one, the blue ones just look stupid" I answered. The blue ones did look stupid, at least on me.

"Okay" she said and then she put it one.

"So, I think that looks good, Rose, come and look" Alice said.

Rosalie came and studied me intensely.

"Yes, that looks good" she said before returning to the closet.

"Can you put on some music?" I asked Alice.

"Sure" Alice went over to her CD player and hit play. I knew exactly what song the first one was. It was my favorite song right now _I'm yours – Jason Marz._

"Alice, should she have a red or green shirt?"

"Red easily" Alice said.

"I agree with you" Rosalie said and picked out a red shirt. It was a really nice shirt.

Rosalie came over to Alice and me. She looked at me close and then at the clothes she and Alice had picked out.

"Perfectly" she said.

Then both Alice went over to the desk. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I just picked up some words. Like _he, stunned, perfect, work and good._

Alice had now some more makeup back to were I was sitting and she put it on me.

"All done" Alice said.

"This is going to be great" Rosalie said and dragged me into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I looked amazing. You could almost not belive that the face in the mirror was me.

"Happy now that we did this?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Put on the clothes now" Alice said and then she and Rosalie walked out.

**APOV:**

"This is going as planned" Rosalie said and smiled.

"She looks amazing, Edward will be stupid if he don't fall for her" I said.

"Yeah, but they have never really liked each other, I think" Rosalie said and tried to smile.

"I just think they faked that, they seem kind of perfect together"

"Yeah, How do you think it's going with Edward?"

"Don't really know, haven't talked to Jasper sins the closet thing" I answered and smiled.

"What did you really do in there, it don't take 30 minutes to just ask if they got Edward to the cinema?" Rosalie asked, I knew that she already knew the answer.

I just grinned at her.

"Yeah, I get it" Rosalie said and grinned to.

Just then the door from the bathroom opened and Bella stepped out.

"Perfect" I whispered to Rosalie.

She nodded.

"Bella, you look GREAT" I said and smiled.

"Yeah, I know"

**IN THE CAR TO THE CINEMA:**

**BPOV:**

I was really excited that I was going to see "Jumper". Rosalie and Alice where to, I could see it. Or I think it was 'cause of that.

"We are soon there" Alice said.

"Good, 'cause I can't wait" I said.

"Neither can we" both Alice and Rosalie said and laugh.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because we are going to see Hayden?" Alice said but it more sounded like a question.

"Yes, 'because we are going to see Hayden" Rosalie said and smiled at me.

"Okay" I said. What was it with them? They said Hayden's name really strange almost like it was someone else they were expecting to come, but who?

**AT THE CINEMA;**

**APOV:**

"Three tickets to Jumper" I said and smiled at the guy, he had brown hair that was hanging over his eyes. He looked kind of cute, but nothing, absolute nothing could compare to Jasper.

"Okay, I'll fix it" He said and turned around.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I could hear Edward annoyed voice from behind. I smiled evily. Bella looked angry; I guessed she figured out that this was why we just wanted to see it tonight. I turned around and smiled at Edward.

"We are going to see Jumper" I said.

"What are _you _doing here?" now it was Bella's voice, just as annoyed as Edwards.

"See the movie" he mumbled.

"I could have guessed" she said and glared at me and Rosalie.

"We have nothing to do with this" Emmett said and lifted his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, sure you don't" Edward said, still as annoyed as before.

"You know they tricked us here?" Bella said to Edward.

"I'm not retarded" he said angrily.

"Ohh, you're not?" Bella said and chuckled.

"Stop it" Rosalie said harsh.

"Let's just see the movie" Jasper said.

"Here are your tickets miss?" The guy said behind me. I turned around.

"Can you make three more spots beside those…" I looked at his nametag "Bill?"

"Of course" he said and blinked at me. I could hear Jasper from behind me. He muttered something. I went over to him and placed a kiss on his lips and then went back to the counter and payed.

"You owe me money Emmett" I said then.

"Why me? Why can't your boyfriend pay?" Emmett whined.

"Because I want you to pay" I said before I went in to the cinema room.

**BPOV:**

Alice and Jasper sat beside each other, exactly when I was going to sit next to Alice Emmett sat down there and Rosalie beside him. I was going to have to sit beside Edward. I sat down and just waited for the movie to begin and end so I could get as far away from Edward as possible.

"Sorry Bella, you weren't going to sit here, were you?" Emmett asked and tried to look innocent.

I just stuck out my tong at him and keep looking at the screen. The movie finally started and Hayden came on the screen after the montage from when "David Rice" was in High school.

"I can believe how ugly that guy is" Edward said beside me.

"Ugly?! He's not ugly, and it's not his looks you should watch, it's his acting" I said to him.

"Maybe, he sucks at acting to"

"No he don't he is the best"

Before Edward had gotten the chance to say anything more Alice interrupted.

"Sorry, Edward but Bella is right, he is a great actor.

"Fine" Edward said grumpily.

**A/N; So? What did you think? Tell me :D Even if you think my storie sucks, I can handle it **


End file.
